


drunken hannigram part 2: the three way

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Multi, i'm so drunk please fprgive me, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am drunkenly writing hannigram fic again, becuase the first time went over really well.<br/>I got multiple fic promplt requests, which i tired to combine here.<br/>Foot fetish. Abigail, Hanni, Willy Nilly threesome. Will with big silicone boobs. (yeah you read that right, i am so so sorry)<br/>Uh. I don't remember what elser. Don't judgem .e</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunken hannigram part 2: the three way

okay so once in the ladn of wolf tarap virginia (which is a cool neanme for a town i think) there was a man anmed Will motherfucking Graham. Hwe was a great person with a lot of dogs and a cocktail of social disoreders tht made him rlly lonely even though he had sucjh a big heart

and even bigger boobs

yes will graham ham spam thank you maam had big silicone boonbs and no opne would be his frienf and it was really fucking tragic because all will wants it to be loveas but bitches either only want him for hios body or not ast all. :(

One day Will met Hannibal Lecter and Abigail Hobbs. Hannibla is a serial killer who as we all know eats the perople, and Abigai l is the daughter of a guy wiht similar hobbies as hannibal, but they are th e only friendsw poor Will has so he can’t rfeally complain becauye he is sol lionely

are you laughing don’t laugh

okay. okay so. ONe day will is teachign a class only he’s just hallucinaint that tehre are studentsw in his classroom cause will si sort of kind of craxzy. hanni bo nanni fo fanny brings abigail, adm they seduce will and havce a really hot threesome. it isn;t even awkward. 

hannibal has a foort fetish ans he lickks will’s toes and abigail is like, that’s totally cool man whatever you’re into

onyl she doesn’t know that hannibal actually eats peolpele’s feet on his free time because uy0ou know he eats people and feet are a rare delicacy. He doesn;t eat will’s feet th9uogh that would bne rude/ 

so they all have teally hot sex nd it’s a three way ans they all orgasm at htie same time and will is like woah that was amazing and hannibal is loike can i eat your liveer? and will is like hey man no

the end

im so sorry you had to readf that

if youjr could evren read it which i highly douhb t

ineeed mroe wine

**Author's Note:**

> is this what it's all come to? Heaven hlep me


End file.
